drawingbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Prolouge: finding the team
Justice, one of the most powerful super heroes at this moment walked into his room. "We need to come up with a team of heroes so powerful that it will be impossible to defeat.", He said aloud. "I have an idea, but your not going to like it.", Catman said dropping from the roof. "What is that Tanner?" "We get a team of mercenaries and villains, like i'm already friends with one." "Where would we find these thugs?" "We will just have to look", Catman said smiling. Rambles laid down in the side of the alley sharpening his knife. "Hehehe gunnna make this really pointy... really really really!!!! pointy..." Two gun shots whizzed by his head. "Uh oh time for fighting!!!" Rambles flipped around with his two swords out. "Rambles where's our money?!?! We made a deal. I get you the illegal weapons you pay me one million dollars. Now pay up.", The leader of the thugs said that approached him. "I'd love too ole pal, I just can't" "Why is that?!" "Because I don't have one million dollars duuhhhhh" "I will have your head..." Rambles ran at them pulling out his assault rifle and began shooting at the thugs pulling out his sword with is other hand slicing the hands off of the thugs. "Well I've got to hand it to you guys. GET IT HAND. HANDS. I CUT OFF YOUR HANDS! HAHAHAHAHA", Rambles screamed on the edge of sanity. Rambles stood in the middle of the dead thugs. "Heheheh see you ***holes in hell" Rambles went up into his room and sat at his bed. "How could you murder those people with such joy that is horrible!" Said a voice in Rambles head. "You kidding me! that was great!" Said another one. "Guys shut up!!! let me think." Rambles stood alone in his room. He took off his mask and the shirt on his outfit and looked at his robotic hand. A flash of the person he cut it off went into his mind. "Sighing noise. Whatever. I can't die anyway. I've tried. If I die I will just come back. It sucks. Good thing I have extreme agility and strength and am skilled with lots of weapons. You see that was a description of me for people who have never read this before. Your welcome!!" Rambles shot himself in the head. "Uhhn Well that one didn't last at all. well whatevs." Rambles said to himself. His phone rang from across the room. "Who the F**k could that be. Eh if it was important they will leave a voice mail." "um Rambles. This is Tanner, how would you like to join a team?" A smile grew on Rambles face. RickSaw walked back and forth in his prison cell. "Well, you did it. Your getting out early for good behavior. Didn't think you could do it.", A prison guard said to him. "mmhhhhmhhhmhhh", RickSaw said in reply. "Alright, you have one mask, one chainsaw arm, and some torn up clothes?" "..yes that's mine". He mumbled under his breath. Most of his scars had healed from when he ripped his mask off, but they still hurt. "Oh yeah and this guy named Justice called. He said he had an offer for you" RickSaw clenched his fist and nodded.